Alice Madness On Both Sides Of Reality
by Punkerheart-Writes-Here
Summary: What happens in the real world when Alice is in wonderland? And what does Alice feel when she is walking through her shattered world? This is kinda what i think it is.
1. Why and where?

_Alice woke up in a different bed, staring up at the man who was suppose to be her therapist. But right now, he was just her rapist. He was slowly starting to part her legs. "No!" Alice yelled at him, pushing his hand away, a deep scarlet blush on her cheeks. "Doctor please stop this." She said in a scared voice, making the male smirk. "__The past must be paid for. " He said simply, running his hand up her tight. "Please, Dr. Bumby, no!" She yelled again. "The cost of forgetting is high." He said cryptically, he was worse then the bloody cat! Oh god, why was she in this situation, why did this have to happen?!_

_**A few months ago.**_

Dr. Angus Bumby had just got a new girl to his collection of soon to be prostitutes, not that he discriminated gender in his home, girls were warm but boys were tight, he knew that from experience.. But this girl had actually some special needs, she was also much older then the other kids, who where around 12 and 13. She was a 19 year old, dark haired, poorly dressed, green eyed female named Alice Liddell. Bumby had once worked and visited the Liddell family, being _friends _with their oldest daughter, Miss Elizabeth Liddell. But then a awful fire killed the whole family, a shame really, except for Alice, who made it out alive, with only burn-scars. She had been locked up in a asylum for 10 years before getting out, and after only being out of it for half a year, she seek help again, help to forget. She looked quiet a lot like her sister did, except from her longer hair and smaller lips..Oh did Bumby remember those lips..But Elizabeth was nothing but a tease, Ha, not even a tease, she was a bitch, pretending to hate him, pretending to not want him..She got what she had coming for so long in the end.  
Bumby looked at the girl before him, smiling slightly. "You might not remember me Alice, I use to work with your farther." He said, opening his mouth to talk more, but Alice interrupted, rude little.." That's very well, but I didn't come here to get reminded off the past, but to forget it." The doctor smirked. "Very well, I'll get someone to show you around, our first session will be half four." He said, starting to walk away. He asked a boy to show her to her new room. He was very excited to get to work with the last Liddell, they were quiet rare and he had before worked with a Liddell, and that ended in a horrible fire along with three's deaths, and a girl in an asylum. That girl, he now had in his possession, and he couldn't be more happy.

Alice entered her room, a single bed, a closet, a nightstand and a dresser, that was all she had got, and she didn't even have that much clothes, and what she had was mostly worn and old, they all looked the same, gray and boring colors, same apron over everything to cover the small holes some of the shirts had. She sighed softly, looking at a small clock just to find out she had an hour to brace herself, to be ready to forget. But the next time she looked at the time, she found that it was her turn at the therapist, and she stood up to walk to his office.

The first session went well, if Alice should say so herself, she just needed to explain to the doctor why she wanted to forget and what she wanted to forget. So all in all, it was maybe a bit painful but she could feel that Doctor Bumby would surely help her with this, and Bumby was sure he was going to help Alice 'forget' her past.

A few weeks past by, Alice worked for Bumby so she could pay for her treatment, so she picked up pills at the high street chemists and He made sure she got her treatment.

But one day, at treatment, Bumby asked Alice to go to wonderland.  
"Come now Alice, it's only a dream." He said, swaying his small watch for her eyes, hypnotizing her to see into her own mind, with the ability to talk still.  
"It's not a dream..It's...A memory." Alice spoke in a small voice, seeming abit weaker then normal. "And it makes me sick!" She added strongly and suddenly.  
"Now focus, wait..You are floating again, weightless, relax, what do you see?"  
A few moments passes before Alice answers weakly. "I-I'm in hell!"  
"Forget it, abound that memory, it's unproductive." He said in a smooth voice.  
"Go to wonderland."  
"I can't, I'm trapped..In my past." Alice said breathlessly.  
"No Alice, disgaurd that delusion, forget it, Go to wonderland."  
"I'd rather not, doctor, my wonderland's shattered, it's dead to me.."  
"Your preference does not signify, girl." He said harshly. "Now Alice, where are you?"  
"I'm sailing, with a friend." Alice said surprised. "It's different, somehow... Maybe things have changed." She smiled a bit as she spoke, even through she was unaware off it.  
"Change is good." Bumby said with a small smile himself, until Alice's face changed, looking a bit worried. "What's happening, are you mad?" She asked, "Me? I'm not mad." He said a bit surprised over the sudden question. "Rabbit? Is there anything wrong?" She asked worried, shaking slightly in her seat. Bumby couldn't hear what the rabbit in Alice's mind, but Alice could. "N-No! No!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "Not that!" "Don't struggle Alice, convert into it." "Corruption! Corruption! It's killing me! Wonderland is destroyed, my mind is in ruins!" Alice yelled from her seat, struggling where she is laying. "Forget it Alice, lock that dream away." Bumby said, and with that, Alice woke up. "There Alice, better now aren't w-" "My head has exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest." She interrupted, holding a hand to her forhead. "Well, yes, but the cost off forgetting is high." "My memory is making me want to vomit, what can I-" "Remember other things." It was apparently Bumby's turn to interrupt. "I want to forget, who will choose to be alone, imprisoned by their broken memories?" "I'll set you free Alice, memory is a curse more often then a blessing." He sighed softly, looking at the mess off a girl sitting in a chair in front off him. "So you've said, many times, And-" "And I'll say it again, the past must be paid for, now, before our next session, collect those pills from our high street chemist." Alice let out a sigh, "Very well doctor." And with that Alice left, but to find more then she had ever known she would find. Bumby on the other hand had a session with a child whose parents were both dead and had harmed him in someway. He sighed just by the thought, those kids were easy to make forget, but Alice was a good challenge, like something inside off her didn't want to forget, wanted another future for her then the one Bumby had already planned out. But sometimes, she was easy to deal with, like she was weakened by something..Who knows.

Alice sighed softly to herself as she walked through Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, the other kids in the home, bullying her, calling her Doctor's pet. She found a girl close to her room, she mused a poem over and over. "_**The train is coming with its shiny cars. With comfy seats and wheels of stars. So hush my little ones, have no fear. The man in the moon is the engineer.**_" She sang to herself in a small and very sad voice, like she was losing it. But Alice didn't pay no attention to that, and as she walked past a boy he spoke. "Doctor touched me smalls!" He said hysterically, seeming a lot off. Smalls is underwear in old English and yet again Alice paid no attention and threw a comment to him. "Wear bloomers then." She said and continued walking through the house, all the kids saying something that would have told Alice to get out off there, but no. She paid no attention to her surroundings when she was in Houndsditch, hell, she didn't even pay attention to anything outside off Houndsditch, if she did that she might be aware when she was surrounded by whores and perverts, but no, she didn't notice anything, because Bumby made her forget. Forget how to think herself, forget how to judge in small situations and forget who she was. He was slowly but steady taking over her mind, making her one off his dolls, making her forget everything she had ever known about anything she had ever remembered, ever seen, so her mind only had him in it.

As Alice made her way through the gloomy streets off London she saw a peculiar white cat, didn't see many off those around in the streets off London, or at least not alive. "Hey puss, puss, puss, don't be afraid." She said, smiling slightly. The cat ran off and she decided to follow it. "Following white animals has seem to become a habit for me, I hope it's not terminal." She said softly to herself as she followed the small animal through the streets off London, until it suddenly disappeared. She found herself in the middle off a small area, she sighed to herself. "Oh well." She said, shrugging to herself but when she turned around she saw something she had only seen when she was younger, a year ago when she had fought off the terror off the same creature! A Jabberwock, or at least it's head on a normal person's body. She turned around to run away, but another appeared, she looked to both sides and she was surrounded by them, trapped by her enemy from the asylum. She was about to scream as they all disappeared and someone she knew appeared infront off her instead.

"My stars and glazes, Alice Liddell, slummin' again are we?" The old female said. "Nurse Witless, what luck, twice in these many months." Alice said with a sarcastic voice. "Out on your own? You look falsest dearie, not doing well?" The female asked with a smile. "Not really." Alice answered. "Come along home then, look at my pigeons, pretty birds, like you." The older one said. "I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere." Alice said somewhat angrily, "Ah, I might recall where your rabbit got to." Pris Witless said, with a small sly smile. Alice sighed and agreed to follow Pris to her home. Pris thought about Alice's past, "Still a mess, no surprise, her kind roasted in, right before her eyes. Ten years in Rutledge asylum, wasted everyone's time. Doctor Bumby wont do better, still holding out her questions. The firer, her memory, I deserve consideration, doctor, who found her new clothes, who got her a place at Bumby's? Where would she be without me? On the streets, selling her backside! She likes my pigeons though. I know more than that, kept her secret haven't I? Her to say 'all died on my account, I couldn't save you!', I told her silence is for sale, cheap! I'm a good sod, not like her nanny, that property whore and that lawyer fella Radcliff that stole her bunny, need money, won't her eyes tell me and I told her I'd tell a cop if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep, She yells and goes off her head! She can't even remember her name, of what I heard." The nurse thought to herself without any further thoughts, and without a thought that made more proper sense. She was smiling about as they reached her home's roof, where she had her pigeons. "Nurse Witless, do you mean to harm me? Does that mean you want to sent me back to the asylum?" Alice said, "I wont say no.. I have a thirst you could photograph, I need a drink.." Witless said, but as she spoke her voice changed, got more dark and she turned around, her face had changed and she had appeared to got wings suddenly, she was turning into a Jabberwock! More than those men in the street! to Alice's horror the world collapsed under Alice and she fell.


	2. Into Wonderland

Alice fell through a world she had seen before but some things had changed... Some of the things she was falling through was covered in some sort of black ruin, doll heads stuck in the slippery stuff. She heard voices off other people she knew, Bumby, Pris, Radcliff... or at least she thought so, then she remembered where she had seen it all. She stood in the air, her clothes, necklace and hair changed, she was on her way to wonderland. The Vale of Tears, to be accurate. She landed with a small smile, it haven't changed much, or at least not were she was. She had her blue dress with white apron on, blood stains from the Jabberwock fight she had last time she was here, her necklace shining around her neck, a horse shoe, turned upside down, meaning unluckiness, it use to be the other way, the opening turning upwards, which made her wonder why it was that way it was now and her shoulder long dark hair shining a bit in the light, now instead off being sloppy and unwashed, seeming all new cut and beautiful in the soft wind that blew gently in the vale of tears "Very upsetting journey, but I'm raid of Pris, or..whatever she has become." She said, walking towards a small road, marked with game bricks, her surroundings was giant snails, huge plants and game bricks spread across the whole world, as if it was a garden from a very small persons point of view, "At least the place I have landed is somewhat familiar." She said softly, as a extremely familiar cat appeared infront off her. "About time too, Alice." The Cheshire Cat said, with it's always wide grin. "Blasted cat..Don't try to bully me, I'm very much on edge." Alice said with crossed arms, glaring towards the cat. "Purrrrfect, when you are not on edge you are taking up to much space." Cheshire Cat said. " You're no help at all." Alice protested, sighing in anger. "But you know I can be." The cat said, leaning abit toward as he spoke. "I'll frighten myself, when necessary, thank you very much." Alice spat back. "I was hoping to escape from all that.." She said with a sigh. "Abound that hope, a new law rings in this wonderland, Alice. It's very rough justice all around, we are at risk here...You, be on your guard." The Cheshire spoke before he disappeared.

Alice sighed softly to herself as she wandered deeper into her wonderland, slowly recalling when and where about that place. She walked up to a small gab on her road when she heard her sisters voice call through her head. "You are part frog, Alice, I swear, you jump so well." She heard her sisters voice through her head, making Alice frown at the memory. She walked up higher on the vale of tears when she saw the game bricks flying through the air carelessly, without anything else on their minds. Alice found another gap on her road and jumped over it with a great elegance. That's when she saw another face she remembered, an insane girl who had the face off a child from the asylum. The girl giggled and lead the way. Alice followed her, but in silence, trying not to make the girl notice her to much. The insane girl sometimes , though she was a big step ahead, turned around, wawing Alice closer, after some time Alice heard her late mothers voice in her head. "If you leap from that table again, Alice, I'll expire. You are two times too reckless, my girl." The voice said and Alice had to choke back a sob, she sighed to herself, why was she hearing these things now, now that she wanted to forget. She kept going in silence when she saw a familiar mushroom, a pink one with white stripes. She stepped up on it and flew up in the air, landing gracefully on the earth again. She remembered again and this time sobbed loudly, her fathers voice speaking in her head, "Amanita muscaria, Alice, is merely a sticky toadstool. A spongy consistency, but poisonous." Alice sobbed a few times bitterly, holding back as much as the already weak girl could. But she had to man up, standing up tall as she continued deeper into her broken wonderland, leaded by an insane girl.

In the real world, Bumby was working while wondering where Alice might be and why she haven't returned yet. He shrugged it off rather quickly as a nurse knocked on his door. "What do you want know, Witless.." He said with a sigh in his voice. "I'm here to talk about Alice..I was speaking with her not to long ago and she began to scream at me, calling me a monster." Pris Witless said closing the door behind herself. "She afterwords jumped down off the roof of me home and ran towards the docks, speaking to herself." The old alcoholic said with a sly voice. "Why haven't you sold her to that Jack Splatter yet, Bumby?" She asked. "Because I haven't broken her, she is still insane." Bumby answered with a shrug. "Beside, I don't want to work with Splatter ever again. He don't pay back what some off those kids gets for their backsides." The therapist said calmly. "Well, she'll only get more mad if she stays here. She spoke about a cat you see, a Cheshire cat as far as I heard." Pris said with a sly grin. "She is going more insane each day and you know it Bumby." "Close your mouth, it stinks off cheap gin." Angus hissed. "Beside, off course she is going more insane, madness is the road to sanity." Angus Bumby smirked. " She will be my own personal toy at the end off the year and she will surely end up giving herself to me if I just keep calm and patient with her." He said, still smiling. "She is a fine girl and you will just take her like a toy?" Pris said in a growling voice before storming out, yelling as she closed the door behind her. "I hope you die in a train accident."

In wonderland Alice was still marching on. She in the distance saw a big bottle there was dripping it's purple liquid down in a big pool, with a sign saying "Drink me." on it. She stepped toward and fell off the edge, leading infront of the pool with a small smile. The Cheshire appeared again with his normal grin. "I've been down this road before, good things in small packages?" Alice said questioningly. "Though lacking a bath costume, a plunge in the pool is in order." The cat said with it's sly smile. Alice slowly stepped into the purple drink and began to shrink down "My god, I'm shrinking in this potion! shall I disappear?" Alice said, not seeming all that scared though, in her mind, it would just put an end to her endless suffering. "Almost. But the upside is that while being smaller you can see things there are nearly invisible to your bigger." Cheshire said. "Ah, I get it! Quiet, "forest for the three", just the other way around. Short-sighted is more than a matter of perspective." Alice said, speaking quiet fast while staring into nothing. It all reminded her off back when she was younger, more oblivious to the evil in the world and not aware off what dangers really was in this world. A memory played in her mind again, "Look how small she has become. All curled up, she's barely there! A vixen in her hidey-hole." Radcliff's voice played in her head. She let out a small growl, she never liked that man, not one single bit did she like Radcliff. Alice shrugged it off again rather quickly as she shrunk and walked through a key-shaped hole, walking in and continued to walk through wonderland.


End file.
